Do You Wanna Build A Robot?
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Some songs I wrote, or BH6 characters in the songs.
1. Do you wanna build a robot?

**You'll understand once you read.**

**And for the sake if this one shot, the brothers parents died when Hiro was 11-ish...**

Hiro: 'Dashi?

*knock knock knock knock knock*

Do you wanna build a robot? Common lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gonna away!

We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a robot? It doesn't have to be a robot!

Tadashi: Go away Hiro!

Hiro: Ok, bye...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

Hiro: Do you wanna build a robot!

Or ride our bikes around the halls!

I think some company is overdue!

Ive started talking to the drawings on the walls!

(Hanging there buddy!)

It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiro: Tadashi?

Please, I know your in there.

Your friends have been asking where you've been.

They say have courage, and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in!

We only have each other, it's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you, wanna build a robot?

**Not to bad for a one shot written under 5 minutes! Also, I'm working on a Big Hero 6 story...**


	2. Let him go!

**I know! I thought this was gonna be a one shot too, but I'm back! **

**Don't worry. I actually wrote my own lyrics this time.**

**Oh, before I forget. The person singing this is a new OC I've been working on for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

Its pretty peaceful out here in San Fransokyo tonight,

Hardly a person to be seen.

A kingdoms of isolation, but it looks like your the king.

The wind is howling like that swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in,

Heaven knows you tried.

Don't let us in, don't let us see.

Be the good guy, you always have to be.

Conceal don't feel.

Don't let us know...

Well know we know!

Let him go, let him go!

You can't hide it anymore!

Let him go, let him go!

Don't turn away or slam that door!

I'll stay out here with you both night and day.

Let that storm rage on...

The wind never worried me anyway.

It's funny how some miles,

Can make a lot of things seem small.

And the fears that once controlled you,

Can't get to you at all.

(Thinking) It's time to see how I can do.

To test his limits and break them through.

No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

I'm free!

(Singing) Let him go, let him go!

You are one with the wind and sky.

Let him go, let him go!

It's okay to see you cry!

I'll stay out here with you both night and day.

Let that storm rage on...

(Music break)

Our power soars from the air onto the ground!

Our goals are spiraling in robotic fractures all around!

But one thing you know may still hit you like a blast:

He's never coming back.

The past is in the past!

Let him go!

Let him go!

But you'll still rise like the break of dawn.

Let him go, let him go!

That perfect guys is gone!

I'll stay out here with you both night and day.

Let that storm rage on!

The wind never worried me anyway...

**I hope you liked this!**

**And you can guess if she is either singing to Hiro, or a little kid who just lost his hamster...**

**Your choice.**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. Do you wanna decorate the tree?

**Please love!**

**Pretty PLEASE!**

**Okay, this isn't really Big Hero 6, but I recently wrote this and couldn't help myself!**

**So sue me!**

Anna: *knocks* *singing* Do you wanna decorate the tree?

Let's go hand up some Candy Canes!

I always wished I could pit on the star,

But since its up so far,

It's always been a pain!

We could go wrap presents!

Or I could ask you again:

Come one! Please tell what you got me!

But do you wanna decorate the tree?

Maybe then,

I will let you be!

Elsa: *talking* Not right now Anna!

Anna:*singing*okay fine...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anna: Do you wanna decorate the tree?

Or go snowboarding down the hill!

I know you really don't like to wipe out,

Or even yell and shout.

But I enjoy the thrill!

How about we go see Santa?

You know, the one at the mall.

Or see the tree in town that's 9 feet tall!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Come on Please, I know your still in there.

I really wanna give you my gifts.

If your not coming out,

I might as well tell you:

I got you some books full of Norse God myths...

You know,

This is my first Christmas without mom or dad too.

I don't really know what to do...

Do you, wanna decorate the tree?

**Wasn't that heart warming!?**

**Have a joyous Noel...whatever that means.**


	4. On top of the world!

**Ah! I love this song! I got the idea for this when I was listening to 'On Top of The World' earlier today.**

**I don't understand why Patrick doesn't like it that much.**

**And before I forget, for all those fans of my story, 'Brothers' There will be an update either tonight or tomorrow!**

**I swear!**

**Hiro: Well you shouldn't! It's not nice!**

**Me: -.- You know what I mean.**

**(Hiro and Noel are singing this)**

Both: On top of the world!

On top of it all!

Trying to feel invincible!

Dying on top of the world!

Noel: I remember the nights.

Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes.

Watching the door for nothing more then an ordinary life.

Hiro: I remember the days.

New beginnings on an open page.

With nothing to prove and nothing to love.

Not a soul to betray.

Noel: Here I am!

Living a dream that I can't hold!

Hiro: Here I am!

All alone!

Both: On top of the world!

On top of it all!

Trying to feel invincible!

I'm dying on top of the world!

Noel: I remember the lies.

Caught up in building paradise.

Hiro: The angels were slaves, and the demons behaved.

Everything was alright.

Noel: Here I am!

Living a dream that I can't hold!

Hiro: Here I am!

On my own!

Both: On top of the world!

On top of it all!

Trying to feel invincible!

I'm dying on top of the world!

Hiro: I hear the crowds beneath me.

I'm wishing that they could reach me.

Noel: But I'm on top of the world.

I'm dying on top of the world!

Hiro: Inside these walls if gold.

Noel: It's all been a show.

Too late to confess!

Both: No room for heart and soul.

No room for innocents!

On top of the world!

On top of it all!

Trying to feel invincible!

I'm dying on top of the world!

**Please review!**


	5. A Whole New World

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with another song!**

**But I need to let you guys know something real quick.**

**I may or may not be shipping Nero (Noel and Hiro) but this is just something I thought would be cute and fun to write. It might be a two part, it depends on how my thumbs feel...**

**Anyway, Noel has a giant animators pallet which flies, and her armors shoes have magnets on them, so when she places her shoe on a color, it magnetically holds her feet on the pallet. (Kinda like Hiro and Baymax) Which is what Hiro and Noel are riding in this song.**

**I also modified the song a bit.**

**Just a little.**

Hiro and Noel sat on the roof, gazing at the stars.

After a while, Noel decided to test out the new upgrades on her floating pallet. She flew around the roof a bit. Hiro looked at her, glad to see she enjoyed the new telepathic controls.

"Ya know," Hiro told Noel, as she finished flying around he roof. "We could fly around town..."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well...it would be a great way to really test your pallet!" He replied.

She agreed and they sat down, and started flying.

But they had no idea, that the rest of the team was following them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"I can show you the town._

_Shinging, Shimmering, Splendid._

_Tell me Noel, when did you last_

_Let your heart decide?"_

They flew over the shops taking in the beautiful lights.

_"I can open your eyes._

_Take you wonder by wonder._

_On a robotic pallet ride._

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view!_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go!_

_Or say we're only dreaming.."_

_"A whole new world!_

_A dazzling place I never knew!_

_But when I'm way out here_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

_"(Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)"_

_"Unbelievable sights!_

_Indescribable feeling! _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling!_

_Through an endless diamond sky!_

_A whole new world!" _Noel looked a little nervous as they plummeted down, getting rather close to a giant billboard. She started placing her hands over her eyes, when Hiro took them away from her face.

_"(Don't you dare close your eyes!)"_

_"A hundred thousand things to see!"_

_"(Hold your breath, it gets better!)"_

_"I'm like a shooting star!" _Noel spread her arms out, feeling like she was flying.

_"I've come so far!_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!"_

_"(A whole new world!)"_

_"Every turn a surprise!"_

_"(With new horizons to peruse!)"_

_"Every moment gets better!"_

_"I'll take them anywhere!" _They sang together.

_"There's time to spare!_

_Let me share this whole new world with you!"_

_"A whole new world..." _Hiro sang softly.

_"A whole new world..."_ Noel repeated.

_"That's where we'll be.."_

_"That's where we'll be.."_

_"A thrilling chase..."_

_"A wondrous place..."_

_"For you and me..." _They ended together.

Then they leaned in, almost kissing, when Fred slipped on a stray banana peel and knocked over some metal trash cans, causing Hiro and Noel to catch them.

**Yeah, I'm doing a two part.**

**Please forgive me if it was sucktastic. I reeeeaaaalllly tired!**


	6. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Quick review!**

**1) Wasabi is Pumbaa and Fred is Timone (not really, but you get the gist)**

**2) Tadashi, Fred, and Wasabi are all in a tight group together. It was originally just Wasabi and Fred, but when Tadashi transferred from his old school to their school, they let him join their group.**

**3) Honey Lemon is Nala and Tadashi is Simba**

**4) Fred and Wasabi don't want Tadashi to leave their school or group, because he's really nice and he makes them popular**

**5) Honey was with Tadashi at his old school, but when Tadashi's dad died in a freak accident caused by his uncle Callaghan (but he was blamed by Callaghan for it), he had to move to another part of town, causing him to transfer to the same school as Fred and Wasabi.**

**6) Hiro and Gogo aren't in this one (sorry fans)**

**Also, Wasabi is smart (duh) he just doesn't understand love very well in this short. **

_"I can see what's happening."_Fred sang as he shook his head, watching Honey Lemon and Tadashi walk around the park from the tree he and Wasabi were hiding in.

"What?" Wasabi asked.

_"And they don't have a clue!" _

"Who?"

_"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two!" _Fred held up three, then two fingers.

"Oh." Wasabi said, disappointed.

_"Ze sweet caress of twilight!" _Fred sang in a sarcastic French accent. _"There's magic everywhere!_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disasters in the air!"_

Honey Lemon and Tadashi walked around the park in the moonlight, enjoying each others company.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony._

_With all its living things_

Tadashi smiled as Honey Lemon placed flowers in the pond. When she went to go pick some more, he sat deep in thought on the red checkered blanket they brought to sit on.

_'So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past?_

_Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me!'_

Honey Lemon returned and started placing more flowers in the pond. She snuck a glance at Tadashi, who was deep in thought. (Still)

_'He's holding back_

_He's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why can't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?'_

They smiled at each other and started running around the park.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the nights uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

_"And if they fall in love tonight." _Fred sniffed. _"It can be assumed..."_

_"His carefree days with us are history." _Wasabi sang sadly.

_"In short: Our pal is doomed!" _They sang the last part together, holding the "oo". Once the we're done singing, they burst into tears at the thought of Tadashi leaving them.

**There. Yay! I love this song!**

**I'm basically going through Disney songs I lobe and either BH6ing them, or putting the BH6 characters in the songs.**

**If you have any requests, let me know in your review!**


	7. Reflection

**(another) Quick Review!**

**1) Gogo's father insisted that she come back to Korea and talk with the matchmaker about which man would be a good husband for her.**

**2) Gogo (obviously) is afraid that if she shows her family what she's like after 10 years living with her grandmother in America, they'll be disappointed.**

**3) It's just Gogo! (Again, sorry.)**

Gogo sighed as she walked around the beautiful garden her parents had behinde their giant house. After ten years, it felt kind a nice to be back in her girlhood home.

She was still wearing her traditional Korean dress. It was a beautiful pink, white, red and blue silk kimono. **(do they have kimonos in Korea?)**

Gogo had just come back from meeting with the villages matchmaker, and has had completely _messed up_.

"How?" You ask?

She'd rather not get into it.

_"Look at me." _She sang to herself softly as she sat under a blooming cherry blossom tree.

_"I will never pass for a perfect bride._

_Or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be,_

_I'm not ment to play this part?"_

She stood up and walked along the banks of the swan pond.

_"Now I see._

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart."_

Gogo looked at her reflection in the clear water, spotting an occasional koi fish.

_"Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring strait,_

_Back at me._

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I can not hide,_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried!_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am,_

_Inside!"_

She Sat down in the bridge she was walking across and blinked tears out of her eyes.

_"When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Inside...?"_

**Review!**

**_REVIEW!-_**


	8. God Help the Outcasts

**Before we start, I need to clarify a few things.**

**1) I am not Catholic. The only time I've ever been inside a Catholic church was at my great-grandma's funeral, and that was about two years ago. So I don't really remember what a cathedral looks like...**

**2) Erm...I don't really know what to say about Gogo. I guess for this song she's Catholic...?**

**3) Gogo was born into a large group of people called 'Outcasts' These people live in a secret society under San Fransokyo, but still follow the same laws as the city above. Gogo and a few other children come above for things like school and socializing with a few certain people.**

**And I don't want to offend anyone who is Catholic, so please tell me if I got anything wrong with this religion.**

_"I don't know if you can hear me,_

_Or if you're even there._

_I don't know if you would listen,_

_To a bikers prayer._

_Yes I know, I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you." _Gogo looked into the eyes of the marble statue.

_"Yet I see your face and wonder..._

_Were you an outcast too?"_

She opened the doors to the outside of the cool night, letting the wind blow her short, choppy hair.

_"God help the outcasts." _She sang softly.

_"Hungry from birth._

_Show them the mercy,_

_They won't find on earth._

_God help my people,_

_We look to you still._

_God help the outcasts,_

_Or nobody will..."_

All around her, citizens of San Fransokyo knelt at an alter and prayed.

_"I ask for wealth."_

_"I ask for fame."_

_"I ask for glory to shine beyond my name!"_

_"I ask for lobe I can posses."_

_"I'ask for God and his angles to bless me!"_

Gogo left the building and walked around the courtyard, enjoying the cool breeze that blew by.

_"I ask for nothing I can get by._

_But I know so many,_

_Less Lucky than I._

_Please help my people, the poor and downtrod._

_I thought we all were,_

_The Children of God._

_God help the outcasts,_

_Children of God."_

**DID I DO ANYTHING WRONG!?**

**Oh, and the next song will be 'Someday' From The Hunchback of Notre dame as requested by DirKid123!**


End file.
